


I Won't Break

by egosoffire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, Dry Humping, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Clint and Bucky in the back of a SHIELD van. A bit of desperation and a lot of want.





	I Won't Break

“I won’t break.” 

Clint growled low against Bucky’s lips, and Bucky couldn’t help himself. He slammed the shorter man into the inside wall of the van, trying his best not to do any real damage. He didn’t want to hurt the guy, as brave as he appeared to be on the outside.

“Is this really a good time?” Bucky asked softly, meeting Clint’s eyes for assurance. They had fought a long, hard battle and were both battered for it. The cleanup crew was still working at clearing the rubble, and he and his new teammate had stolen away into one of the unoccupied SHIELD vans. “Or place…” 

“I bribed the driver. Nobody’s coming in here.” 

Bucky groaned, as Clint totally missed the point, and brushed his thumb over his partner’s split lip. Dried blood was still caked against the tiny wound. He then playfully gripped Clint’s bruised left arm. 

“Get what I mean?”

“I’ve had way worse,” Clint assured, grinning. “And you’re in an intense mood. You need this as much as I do, if not more. Please.”

“Okay.”

With his consent, Clint immediately gripped at the fly of his pants, unbuttoning them. Bucky kicked his legs to help as Clint pulled them down, right along with his underwear. He only had a moment to flush with embarrassment, before Clint crawled down his body.

Bucky made a small sound. It seemed rather undignified, but it was the only expression he had left in him. Clint took that as approval and took him into his mouth. Clint’s eyes flickered upward and he sighed, a pleasurable sound as he squeezed Bucky’s thigh. 

Bucky would never admit to it, but he hadn’t had a sexual partner since 1943, and he nearly lost his cool right then and there, watching the other man’s lips part around him. He closed his eyes, however, and regained his composure.

Clint was very skilled at giving him just what he needed. He stroked lightly at Bucky’s thigh while he licked along his length, before pulling back, then taking him down again, deep.

“Fuck…” Bucky cried out, surprised by how intense the desire was, how desperately hard he was. There had been a few times in Wakanda, alone with nothing better to do that he had entertained himself, but he had forgotten how intense desire could really be. “Come on, Clint…”

Clint pulled off of him with an obscene pop. “What?” he asked defensively, voice ragged. “Don’t like?”

“I want more.” 

“Ah.” Clint’s eyes lit up at that. “What do you mean by more, Sergeant?” 

“I don’t know,” Bucky admitted. “You...your clothes…” 

Clint nodded and took off his shirt. Bucky looked over him appreciatively. He was a very attractive man, just the type that Bucky would have snuck quiet glances at in the past. He had scars lining his torso, scars that Bucky was sure told a ton of stories.

“Fairness,” Clint tutted playfully, “means you have to do the same.” 

Bucky conceded and pulled off his own shirt. He had his own scars, deep, painful ones. He flexed his artificial limb, wondering if it put Clint off. Then, Clint’s lips touched his and he knew for a fact that he was anything but put off.

The rest of their clothes came off with just as much ease. Bucky felt oddly comfortable like that, naked in the back of a van, pressing himself close to Clint with so much desperation - so much need. 

He crashed their hips against each other in a way that he knew would leave bruises on them both. It was raw, desperate, but the heat and friction was enough to make him feel like he was on fire. 

“Maybe a van wasn’t the best place for this,” Clint grumbled, but Bucky shut him up with a kiss, pressing their bodies together, thrusting against his thick, strong thigh. 

He reached between them and stroked Clint with his good hand, a light, teasing stroke that went along with his desperate thrusts. He bit lightly at Clint’s neck while he rocked them back and forth, using his strength to turn them around. He wanted to be on top. 

He spread Clint’s legs a bit more and rolled his hips. Clint pressed back, earnestly, letting out a desperate moan when Bucky found the right spot. It was a desperate thing, Clint’s fingernails scratching against Bucky’s shoulder, Bucky’s teeth catching Clint’s cheek as they kissed.

There was just so much need.

Bucky didn’t know much, but he knew that he had to make Clint come. It was vital to his well-being. He steadied Clint with a hand against his chest. 

“That’s cold, robo-man,” Clint rasped, voice raw with need.

“Shush.” 

Bucky pressed against him, the friction of their bodies delicious as he used his real, flesh and blood hand to stroke along Clint’s length, drawing him closer and closer to the edge if his rapid heartbeat meant anything. 

He twisted his wrist, just slightly, and watched as Clint came apart.

Clint Barton was a beautiful man when he came, body spasming and going perfectly stiff. He arched his back and pressed up against Bucky, mouthing at his neck desperately. Bucky steadied a hand around Clint’s waist and held onto him.

He lost control of himself a second later, pressing up against Clint’s hip. It had been such a long time since he’d felt so fulfilled, not just sexually, but on a spiritual level. He closed his eyes and could not help the undignified cry that escaped his lips.

“Ugh...oh god...Oh!”

He could feel Clint chuckle against his shoulder. 

“Christ, that was wonderful,” Clint murmured appreciatively. “You’re wonderful, you know that? Thank you.”

“Next time, I pick the location,” Bucky said, the promise of a next time lingering on his lips.


End file.
